


But You Didn't, Jean

by ASociallyAwkwardDuckling



Series: But You Didn't [2]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling/pseuds/ASociallyAwkwardDuckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the things Jean never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You Didn't, Jean

Remember that time, When you nearly awakened and I tried to bring you back?

I thought you would kill me,

But you didn’t.

Remember that time, I was so angry with you that I tried to kill you?

I thought you’d hate me,

But you didn’t.

Remember that time, I dragged you through a blizzard, you said I would catch a cold, and I actually did?

I thought you’d say,”I told you so.”

But you didn’t.

Remember that time, I tried to make you jealous by talking about Miria and It actually worked?

I thought you’d leave me,

But you didn’t.

Remember that time, I almost awakened and couldn’t control myself?

I thought you’d abandon me,

But you didn’t.

Yes,

There were lots of things you didn’t do.

But you put up with me,

loved me,

protected me.

There were lots and lots of things I wanted to make up to you,

when we came back from the North.

........

**  
But you didn’t.**


End file.
